Don't Leave
by Kiiroame
Summary: Hinata ingin putus karena alasan yang kompleks, Kuroo tau itu. Tapi Kuroo tidak akan meombiarkannya pergi begitu saja. "Hinata, kita saling menyukai. Lalu kenapa?" Oneshoot! Kuroo x Hinata. Warn! Fic ini super cheesy. Happy Reading!


Hinata ingin putus karena alasan yang kompleks, Kuroo tau itu. Tapi Kuroo tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. "Hinata, kita saling menyukai. Lalu kenapa?" Oneshoot! Kuroo x Hinata. Happy Reading!

 **Don't Leave**

 **Copyright © Kiiroame**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Jadi Chibi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Aku bertanya pada pemuda berambut oren di depanku. Padahal, aku tahu betul apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Dia ingin putus denganku. Aku tahu itu karena dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihatku terbuang dari masyarakat. Dibuang oleh keluargaku sendiri, dicoret dari selembar kertas yang menunjukkan deretan nama-nama orang yang memiliki ikatan darah. Dikucilkan oleh teman-teman terdekat yang mengaku selalu akan mendukungku.

Tidak sepertiku, Hinata tidak pernah memiliki semua hal itu sejak awal. Tidak sepertiku, dari dulu yang diterimanya hanyalah kalimat kebencian. Tapi sekarang semuanya akan berubah. Biarlah hanya aku yang mencintainya, menerima eksistensinya di dunia yang kejam ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia merasakan semua hal menyakitkan itu lagi. Apapun yang akan dia katakan, aku akan mengelaknya. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya meninggalkanku.

"Kuroo-san, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, selama ini aku hanya memainkan perasaanmu. Aku pikir akan menyenangkan jika menyeret seseorang ke dalam hidupku yang menyedihkan, tapi ternyata aku sudah bosan denganmu. Jadi aku mohon jangan pernah temui aku lagi."

Mataku seketika menyipit tajam menatap pria pendek itu. Dia hanya menunduk, seolah menunjukkan penyesalan yang dalam. Bibirku yang biasanya mengoceh ini sekarang kugigit agar tidak menumpahkan kata-kata yang nantinya akan aku sesali sendiri. Apa ini? Aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk mendengar kalimat semenyakitkan apapun, bahkan lebih dari ini. Tapi mendengar langsung dari mulutnya benar-benar berbeda.

"Menyedihkan." lirihnya, hampir tidak dapat kudengar.

Aku, entah mengapa dapat merasakan keseriusan dalam pancaran matanya. Kulihat dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menatapku sebentar lalu pergi. Kuurungkan niatku untuk menahan tangannya hanya untuk sekedar bertanya kemana dia ingin pergi. Padahal aku tahu, begitu dia keluar dari pintu itu, mungkin saja dia tidak akan pernah menunjukkan antensi apapun padaku.

Lalu kenapa aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang sempit itu tanpa berani mengucapkan apapun? Padahal semenit yang lalu aku bertekad untuk tidak akan melepaskannya. Tapi kenapa hanya tampang sok tegar yang aku pajang?

Tapi lalu aku melihat dia berbalik, menatapku dengan sendu. Aku sedikit lega, namun risau tentang apa yang dia akan katakan. Tapi detik demi detik terlewati, dan hanya keheningan yang kudengar. Dapat kulihat dia mencengkram ujung jaketnya. Kepalanya menunduk, mungkin dia memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan. Hinata... Hinataku yang manis, dia menatap lantai lekat-lekat seakan hidupnya bergantung pada keramik-keramik datar itu.

"Maaf, aku berbohong." Lirihnya, lalu berlalu keluar dari pintu tanpa melihatku. Aku berdecak kesal. Tanpa sadar, kakiku melangkah mengikutinya pelan. Tidak berusaha menjangkaunya, hanya berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya. Aku tidak yakin dia menyadari aku sedang bertingkah seperti seorang penguntit.

Udara dingin menyapaku ketika kami berada di luar bangunan. Aku hanya menatapnya dari belakang, aku tersenyum sedih keitka dia semakin beringsut menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam jaket kebesarannya. Aku bisa memelukmu sekarang juga jika kau mau, Hinata. Akan aku pindahkan seluruh panas tubuhku, jika perlu. Kulihat tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajahnya, tidak terlalu jelas apakah dia menggaruk wajahnya atau mengusap. Atau mungkin dia menyeka air matanya?

Refleks, kakiku melangkah lebih cepat hanya untuk mundur beberapa langkah karena dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menghadapku. Kami hanya bertatapan dalam diam. Tangannya sedikit terangkat untuk meraih secuil garmen yang kupakai.

"Aku," lirihnya. "Tak ada niat untuk dibuntuti olehmu."

Aku hanya kembali tersenyum menjawab kata-katanya. Pipinya semakin memerah, membuatku harus menahan diri dari mencubitnya karena gemas. Hinataku menghempaskan tangannya dari jaketku. Aku menarik tangannya ketika dia hendak berbalik lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Tanyaku sambil menatap matanya dalam. Bagiku, pria yang sedang berdiri di depanku ini sangatlah penting. Aku menganggapnya lebih dari seorang kekasih yang sudah menemaniku selama hampir empat bulan ini.

"Kau bilang kau berbohong, bukankah itu artinya kau ingin aku menahanmu di sisiku?" Dia bungkam begitu aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Matanya menatapku nyalang, sirat rasa terluka. Dapat kurasakan dia meninju dadaku lemah. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu meskipun yang keluar hanyalah asap putih karena udara yang begitu dingin. Air matanya jatuh, bibirnya sekarang terkantup rapat, berusaha tidak meraung mendukung tangisannya. Dia memukulku sekali lagi. Seketika juga isakan kecil terselip keluar.

"Kau tahu, aku juga tidak ingin melepaskanmu." Lanjutku setelah jeda beberapa lama yang menyesakkan. Kulihat sepasang mata besarnya yang berair masih menatapku, tidak pasti apa yang dimaksud dengan pandangannya itu. Yang jelas, pandangannya membuat dadaku sesak. Kulemparkan senyum lima jariku kepadanya meskipun nampak terpaksa.

"Kuroo-san," panggilnya lirih lalu memelukku dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

"Hinata, kita saling menyukai. Lalu kenapa?" Dapat kurasakan dia menggeleng di pelukanku. "Kau tidak bisa mengatakan kau mencintaiku lalu pergi begitu saja dengan alasan tidak ingin melukaiku. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Aku mencintaimu, kau pikir aku senang kau melakukan ini?" Isakan Hinata makin keras. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak untuk menatapku.

Persetan dengan dunia. Aku mencintainya, dia juga mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa dia tetap memikirkan hal selain aku?

Aku mengetatkan pelukanku, air mataku menetes perlahan. Tarikan napas panjang kulakukan agar aku tidak meledak di tempat sekarang juga. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang melihat kami. Aku terus saja memeluk Hinata, membiarkan dia mendengar detak jantungku yang berdegup seperti bom tiap kalinya.

"Dengar Hinata, aku tidak peduli jika seluruh dunia membenciku. Jika keluargaku membuangku, maka biarlah. Aku rela jika Tuhan mengutuk diriku. Tidak ada yang dapat menyalahkanku karena mencintaimu, Hinata. Namun jika kau juga meninggalkanku, maka hidupku tidak berarti lagi."

Air mataku menitik di wajahnya. Wajahnya sangat merah dan basah karena air mata. Perlahan, aku mengecup keningnya. Matanya melebar entah karena terkejut oleh karena kecupanku atau pengakuanku. Kedua tanganku terangkat menangkup pipinya yang gembul. Membawanya sadar akan keseriusan yang aku pancarkan.

"Hinata, kau tidak membuatku bahagia dengan meninggalkanku, kau tau? Karena kaulah sumber kebahagiaanku."

Aku bahkan tidak peduli aku menghancurkan image kerenku dengan mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih seperti bualan seorang playboy. Aku sudah menunjukkan kelemahan seorang lelaki dengan menangis di depan umum, aku tidak peduli. Bersujud saja aku rela jika memang diperlukan. Sungguh, apapun, aku akan melakukan apapun jika itu akan membuat Hinata tetap disisiku.

Isakannya berubah menjadi raungan. Air matanya berhenti mengalir, berganti menjadi sarat penyesalan. Wajahnya menyesal, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar yang aku balas juga dengan senyuman. "Kuroo-san, maafkan aku. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon, maafkan aku."

Kata maaf tidak berhenti keluar dari bibirnya, hingga aku memutuskan untuk menciumnya dalam diam. Asinnya air mata terasa di lidahku.

 _Hinata, jika kau memang berniat meninggalkanku, bunuhlah aku terlebih dahulu. Karena aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpamu._


End file.
